


Hairdye

by Wiw



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sorta sad, kh_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora colors his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairdye

As soon as Sora leaves Yen Sid's castle, Sora colors his hair blonde.

He's not sure why he does it, he just feels that it's something that he has to do.

That it's right.

Kairi likes it. She thinks it's a change of pace, something that they all need.

Riku hates it. He misses the deep brown color, and won't even look at him directly anymore.

Lea loves it.

Lea becomes more sensitive around him. He looks at him more. He touches him a lot more. He taps his shoulder, a stray touch on his hair, touches his elbow, touches his hand, his ears, his cheek, neck, hips, lips.

Riku hates it.

Sora doesn't know what to do with all this unwanted attention.

Sora cannot burden this to Kairi, she's worth more than just a complaint-box.  
Sora cannot tell Donald nor Goofy about any of this, they wouldn't understand.  
Sora cannot tell King Mickey about this, because compared to, his problems are tiny and simple.

Sora has never felt so alone with so much attention.

He begs Riku to talk to him, begs him to say anything.

He begs him to talk to him again. He begs him to hold him again. He begs him to take him, and make him feel wanted again.

Lea does all those things.

Lea makes Sora feel wanted.

Sora still calls Lea "Axel".  
Lea still calls Sora "Roxas".

Kairi confronts Sora about it once.

She tells Sora that she's worried about Riku. He's gotten a lot more angry, and she doesn't know what to do.

Sora tries again. He visits him.

Sora doesn't knock on the door, he just enters. He lies down on Riku's bed, smelling it. It's sweeter than Lea. Lea still smells like a mix of charcoal and sulfur. Riku is sweet, like watermelon. His underwear smells salty, like the sea.

Riku enters as Sora smells his filthy underwear.

Riku throws him into the bed and kisses him. Riku grabs Sora's hair tight enough to risk ripping it out.  
Riku opens Sora's jacket. He notices a hickey left by Lea, but ignores it. He's too emotionally drained to care.

Riku opens Sora's pants.  
Riku feels blessed that Sora hasn't died his pubic hair.

Sora doesn't feel lonely anymore.


End file.
